


Мистер Скотт Френсис Стоунгейт

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Лучший в жизни внеплановый отсос в грязном мотельном номере на окраине Квинса случился у Скотта Фрэнсиса Стоунгейта. Доминик Кариси и его жизнь были тут совершенно не при чем.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Мистер Скотт Френсис Стоунгейт

Адвокат довольно улыбается, словно сделка уже у него в кармане. Сонни знает этот тип улыбок. Они забираются на лицо, когда вы возвращаете свои проценты до того, как дать в долг. Как бы не так, думает Сонни, не сегодня.  
  
Адвокатом в этом деле оказался Барба.  
  
Сонни мысленно стонет от боли, но на лице лишь выражение участия. Соучастия. Сочувствия. Он чуть переигрывает, но знает, что делает.  
  
Барба улыбается еще шире.  
  
Сонни приходится только догадываться о причинах такого удивительного, захватывающего пренебрежения, которое Рафаэль испытывает к нему.  
  
Или все-таки к своему клиенту. Сразу и не разберешь.  
  
Барба протягивает Сонни ручку, и это почти издевательство. Он не собирается подписывать эту нелепую сделку. Он готов созвать Большое жюри, если понадобится, лишь бы стереть это выражение с лица Барбы.  
  


  
Два года назад он в очередной раз работал под прикрытием. Это была какая-то дыра на окраине Квинса. Он к тому времени три дня не видел душ, щетина неистово чесалась, а простыни в мотеле не стирали со времен войны Севера и Юга. Накануне его отметелили какие-то вышибалы в баре.  
  
В шесть утра боль вдруг сменилась наслаждением. У него болело все, его почки превратили буквально в фарш, вечером он ссал кровью, но сейчас, в данный момент, кто-то делал ему минет. Охуенный минет, лучший в его жизни. Только непонятно было — снится это или ангел спустился с небес.  
  
Сонни лежал на жесткой кровати, в комнату просочились и так и застыли запахи пота, прокисшего пива, пыли, кофе, инсектицидов от клопов, мочи, ночной росы, грязных носков и предрассветного солнца.  
  
Он разлепил глаза и попытался осмотреться. Одеяло валялось смятым комом, за ненадобностью отброшенное в сторону.  
  
Ему отсасывал Рафаэль.  
  
— Какого хрена, — только и смог прохрипеть Сонни, разрываясь между осознанием реальности, своей работы под прикрытием и тем, что сейчас происходило и чего происходить просто не могло. По определению.  
  
— Просто заткнись, — сказал Рафаэль, оторвавшись от своего занятия на пару секунд.  
  
Сонни счел за благо последовать совету. А потом долго кончал в горячий невозможный рот. Невозможный во всех смыслах — не могло быть в этом грязном обшарпанном мотеле помощника окружного прокурора Манхэттена. В шесть утра. С его членом во рту.  
  
Позже Сонни ворочался, матерился, ему хотелось пить. Хотелось до конца осознать.  
  
Закутавшись в одеяло, еле перебирая ногами, Сонни побрел к маленькому холодильнику, который издавал такие вои и скрипы, что бдительные соседи — если бы они тут теоретически были, — каждый час вызывали бы полицию — подозрение на убийство.  
  
Из душа доносился шум воды. Кран подвывал и скрипел не хуже холодильника. Сонни жадно выпил бутылку минералки почти залпом, зачем-то поставил пустую пластиковую бутылку обратно в холодильник и с силой захлопнул дверцу. В голове работал отбойный молоток. Децибелы зашкаливали за все разумные пределы.  
  
Надо было открыть хлипкую дверь, отделяющую его нынешнее существование от шума воды, за которым скрывался Рафаэль Барба. Надо было еще раз спросить: «Какого хрена?». Надо было расставить какие-то точки (азбука Морзе — s o s) над И.  
  
Только вот было одно большое жирное «но». Лучший в жизни внеплановый отсос в грязном мотельном номере на окраине Квинса случился у Скотта Фрэнсиса Стоунгейта. Доминик Кариси и его жизнь были тут совершенно не при чем. «Просто заткнись», — лучший бесплатный совет года.  
  


  
О господи, только бы все было другим. Только бы ничего не напоминало о прошлом. Не было сил просто оглянуться.  
  


  
Два года спустя он сидит в допросной напротив Барбы, а перед глазами все еще стоит сюр того мотельного номера. Шесть утра, скручивающий в узел оргазм, безобразно теплая минералка из холодильника и шум труб в душевой.  
  
Наверное, где-то на улице кричат играющие дети, лают собаки и слышится стук баскетбольного мяча о расплавленный асфальт. Сонни представляет все эти моменты в кадрах. Фотографии, сделанные криминалистами на месте преступления. Вся его жизнь — это такие фрагменты. Воспоминания, помеченные и пронумерованные желто-черным пластиком: улика номер один, улика номер два, улика номер сорок пять. Пластиковые вехи. Кластеры памяти в фотографиях, которые можно сложить в одну безликую папку, а потом отправить в свое личное хранилище улик.  
  
Он помнит, что к полуночи закончилось пиво, поэтому он начал пить виски, а потом упал и долго не мог встать. Тогда он разделся прямо на кухне и кое-как добрался до постели. Вырубило его не сразу, зато качественно.  
  
Просыпается он от ощущения чужого взгляда.  
  
Сонни медленно запускает руку под подушку, достает пистолет и молча наставляет на Рафаэля, который сидит в кресле напротив.  
  
— Ты же должен был сдать табельное, когда увольнялся из полиции.  
  
— Я не подпишу сделку. Этот глок личный, разрешение есть.  
  
— Хочешь кофе? — спрашивает Рафаэль.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты ушел. — Пистолет все еще не снят с предохранителя, но руки настолько трясутся, что Сонни не уверен, что не снимет его случайно своим же тремором. — Наливай себе сам. Сахара нет.  
  
— Убери чертов пистолет.  
  
— Убирайся из моей квартиры.  
  
Барба лишь закатывает глаза и, судя по всему, уходит на кухню варить кофе. У Сонни болезненно стоит. Приходится убрать пистолет обратно под подушку. Он засовывает руку в трусы и сильно сжимает член. Рафаэль опять вторгается в его личное пространство. Дрочка занимает минуты три. С кухни слышится сигнал кофемашины как раз в тот момент, когда Сонни кончает.  
  


  
Дело даже не доходит до суда, все решается еще в кабинете судьи. Ужасная сделка — даже не сделка с совестью или компромисс с тонкостями закона, а просто побег от самого себя. Сонни просто не хочет больше находиться в одном замкнутом пространстве с Рафаэлем.  
  


  
Сонни стоит в очереди к билетным кассам аэропорта. Он смотрит на людей вокруг себя, чувствует запах снега за толстыми стенами. Солнце сегодня такое белое и ярое, что, когда он вошел в здание, то почти ничего не видел.  
  
Только запах снега, свежий, хрустящий и чистый, только будущее, только самолеты.  
  
Он понял это слишком поздно, но, кажется, у него еще есть время. Паспорт в кармане, заявление на увольнение у МакКоя на столе, письма семье прямо сейчас сортируются где-то на почте, никто не разыскивает его, он просто сядет на самолет и улетит. Там будет бесконечное небо каждый вечер рушиться прямо в океан и все это можно запивать такой банальной «куба либре». Говорят, на Кубе ром льется рекой и впадает в Карибское море.  
  
Конечно, он знает, что Рафаэль Барба вырос в Бронксе. Кубинское солнце кажется правильным выбором.  
  
Начинается регистрация. Проверка багажа.  
  
Сонни улыбается и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Чуть не опоздал, — говорит голос за спиной. — Estás demasiado pálido para este sol y no sabes español. (Ты слишком бледный для этого солнца и не знаешь испанский)  
  
— Yo hablo español. (Я знаю испанский)  
  
— Тебе стоило родиться немым. Твой акцент способен изнасиловать любой язык.  
  


  
Кажется, уже через секунду его будит виброзвонок. Такое чувство, будто и не ложился. Сонни вздрагивает, протирает глаза, оглядывается на открытое окно и мысленно матерится: неужели опять забыл закрыть на ночь? Вся комната — как мушиное гнездо. Сонни раздраженно тянет раму вниз и тут же ругается вслух, потому что окно хлопает на весь дом.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он закрывал окно.  
  
Сонни залпом выпивает две рюмки виски и нетерпеливо ждет, пока они ударят в голову. Резкое пробуждение накрутило частоту его пульса, адреналин в крови сбивает дыхание.  
  
Сонни ждет, когда в двери повернется ключ.  
  
— С тобой проще иметь дело, когда ты — это не ты, — говорит Рафаэль.  
  
— Скотт Френсис Стоунгейт к вашим услугам, советник. Друзья зовут меня Смитти. А на следующий день меня убили. И вы не сможете это прочитать, мистер Барба. Но для всех остальных, там, по другую сторону, это ничего не меняет.


End file.
